


Earthbound

by LysTheDreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, Heaven, Hell, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven is closed, hell is raging with a new emperor in the wake and team free will tries to make good and bad equal again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earthbound

Dark. Chains. Shouts. Screams.  
Dean felt like this insides were being ripped out again. He wanted to make some unhuman noise to even out his pain. Then it stoped as he opened his mouth, a small rough hand touched his bare chest, where it hurt the most. His eyes didn't wanted to cooperate so he didn't saw who the other was.  
Then he fell back into complete darkness, with images flashing behind his closed eyelids. Memories, daydreams, faces. He thought that's it his shit life ends right here, right now.  
He wished that he could say goodbye to his little brother, and tell his angel how much he means.  
And as he slowly acknowledged his defeat he heard voice.i It was both human and angelic, rough and soft.  
At first Dean could only hear the tune, then he could recognize the worlds.  
"...You are the closest to heaven that I'll ever be.. Oh you are awake I see." said the voice, and a strong hand helped him to sit up on the soft bed.  
"Who are you?" growled the older Winchester slapping away the helping hand.  
"Hold your horses, sweetcheeks. I saved your life so more respect." the girl reached out again for the man's chest. Her calloused fingertips were so calming that the blonde started to become drowsy. "Don't fall asleep, you disgrace."  
The girl's face was annoyed, dark circles told the story of many sleepless nights. She slapped the man's cheek when he let his eyelids close, he jerked awake at the sudden contact.  
"The fuck. Don't go round slapping me, you little shit. And tell me who you are."  
The girl laughed in a very frustrated way, sounding too dangerously to be just a human. She looked up at him but it was like, he looked at a person he'd never see. It was the girl, but her face was more masculine, and it didn't stopped changing. Here flashed a blue eye, there a patch of freckles, hair changing from brown to silver.  
The man looked at the girl who still looked at him, grinning like the chesire cat. When her look arranged back to the original she gripped the edge of the bed hard to prevent herself from falling.

"I am called Collector. I was made to protect you and Sam, when noone else could. But your feathery lover wiped you from my radars, so I'm a bit late." she sighed as her eyes went from annoyed to tired and worried like a big sister watching her smaller siblings get hurt. "My human name is Alex."  
"What's a collector?" narrowed his green eyes the Winchester, looking around the room for something good for a surprise attack.  
"Don't even think about it." laughed the girl as she noticed the boy's attempts. "It means I can copy the other creatures mojo, but not fully. I have collected 7 till now."  
Dean was taken aback, if this girl is really on their side, they have a very serious advance.  
"My human body is a bit weak still from healing you and the oh-mighty-feathery-one. So.."  
The blond's whole body froze, he grabbed the female in front of him hard.  
"What happened to Cas? And where is Sammy?" he didn't asked about Gabriel, he thought the archangel ran away as he sensed danger, he still didn't trusted him.  
"Calm down, or else I will sedate you."  
Murmured the girl as she pinned down the injured man on the makeshift bed. She was worried that the man would open one of his wounds. He was the most injured of them all, but still the most fierce to protect them. This man lived up to the gossips of him, he was one of a kind.  
"If you promise me you will stay put, I tell you." when Dean nodded, the brunette continued but kept her eyes securely on his frame. "Castiel got hit by a curse, a pretty bad one. But he is alright, at least physically. A curse can di a lot of harm to the mind, but we will see when he wakes up. As for Sam. Well I don't really know where he could be, just assume."

"But he was with us..." interrupted Alex the older, earning an angry glare from the strange girl.  
"He tried to rescue Gabriel from the demons, but he fell after him into a depth."

"That bastard pulled him down, didn't he?" grumbled the older, murmuring various damns at the archangel.  
"First of all I don't really know what you have against Gabriel, but in his twisted ways all he wanted to do was to help Sam. And your little brother, bless his golden heart, knew it so he wanted to pay back the debt."  
Dean just closed his eyes trying hard not let his tear fall, when they heard a painful cry from the other room. Alex looked at the older brother, and murmured a few words that binded him to the bed he was on.  
"Believe me, you could only do harm to him and yourself." and she left the trashing man to help the angel.  
"Castiel, speak to me."  
The angel only could moan loudly, then the girl touched his face his and his voice turned down to a tortured murmur. The only thing that Alex could understand was 'jinx'.  
So he was under some kind of curse, how fucking peachy thought the girl with a sour feeling.   
She looked at his sedated form, trying to work out how to save this fucked up team.  
She walked back to Dean, and let him out under her bind, but pushed him back when he wanted to dash to the angel.  
"He got cursed. If you touch him, it could kill you."  
"Then what you expect me to do?" he shouted in anger, but staying laid down.  
"Firstly calm the fuck down. Then maybe get through your thick head that the only thing you can do is to wait."  
The other face was scrunched up in pain, from all the thing he lived through, from losing his brother again, and feeling helpless.  
The girl just tapped his finger to the side of his head, and whispered some enochian words before Dean could protest. Alex looked back from the doorway, at the finally sleeping man with a sad smile.


End file.
